ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot, Part 1 (Young Plumbers)/Info
This is the information page for Pilot, Part 1. Tagline A council of seven super villains is formed, eventually agreeing on The Elite as their name. But, who is the inside man that one of the members of the Elite says he is? Meanwhile, 5 Magisters debate the idea of bringing a new class of recruits to the Plumbers' Academy. Then, Magister Lotin returns and they discover that major super villains have escaped from Incarcecon. They head to investigate and discover a break out in progress, but is it just a diversion so another villain can destroy the academy? Synopsis Seven figures meet around a table. They discuss their benefits and abilities and eventually form an organization known as the Elite. The five Magisters, Dillius, Hornbok, Slick, Relgo, and Kruto discuss their end of the month report in the Magister's lounge when Lotin arrives at the Academy, claiming to have been attacked by Viper. In response to this, the Magisters send Relgo and Kruto to Incarcecon to investigate. Kruto and Relgo arrive at Incarcecon. Hulka and Baren let them go into the cell wing of the prison to look around, where they enter Viper's cell and eventually discover that she is not who she appears to be, rather it is just a random thug. Suddenly, Blitz arrives and knocks out Relgo and grabs Kruto by the neck. Back at the Academy, the remaining Magisters discuss the possibility of adding new recruits to the Academy when Relgo and Kruto call and tell them about the prison break at Incarcecon. Blitz runs into a special room within the prison and frees Ra'ol Set from his chamber. They head back to the main area of the prison and start to fight Kruto and the other Magisters. Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Kevin Levin soon arrive at the prison and request that all prisoners return to their cells. Ra'ol Set responds by blasting Kevin's ship so that it crashes into the prison. The prison break continues as Dillius, Lotin, Hornbok, and Slick arrive at the prison and help put down the rebellion. The Magisters defeat Ra'ol Set, sedate him, and then bring him back to his chamber. Blitz soon escapes, but the Magisters let him go as they debrief. Hulka and Baren stay at Incarcecon as the other Magisters return to the Academy. Fresh off the breakout at Incarcecon, Blitz arrives at the Academy and meets up with Lucifer. Blitz reveals a gemstone that he claims is worth all the money that they will need. They later discuss all of Blitz' experiments, and Lucifer tells him that he knows a great place to test them out. The Magisters arrive back at the Academy from Incarcecon and further discuss the possibility of adding new recruits. Inside the Academy, they soon find themselves trapped in a network of plants by none other than Viper. Hulka has been tied up and locked in a closet by Baren. A man in Forever Knight armor appears on a video stream as they discuss a plan and a signal from Viper. Baren says that the man's name is Arthur and eventually reveals himself to be Chemestris in disguise. Arthur asks Chemestris is she is ready to rule to galaxy, and she responds that she is.}} Title A pilot episode is the name usually given to the first episode of a series. Characters {| class="wikitable" width="320px" style="float:left; border:2px solid white !important;" |- ! style="text-align:center;" width="45%"|Voice actor ! colspan=2 style="text-align:center;" width="55%"|Characters |- | width="45%"|Thom Adcox | width="50%” style="font-weight:bold;"|Lucifer | width="5%" style="background:aqua;"| |- | width="45%"|Corey Burton | width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Hornbok | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="45%"|Greg Cipes | width="50%” style="font-weight:bold;"|Kevin Levin | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="45%"|Oded Fehr | width="50%” style="font-weight:bold;"|Lotin | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="45%" rowspan=3|Miguel Ferrer | width="50%” style="font-weight:bold;"|Arthur | width="5%" style="background:aqua;"| |- | width="50%” style="font-weight:bold;"|Baren | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="50%” style="font-weight:bold;"|Hulka | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="45%"|Kevin Grevioux | width="50%” style="font-weight:bold;"|Ra'ol Set | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="45%"|Kelly Hu | width="50%” style="font-weight:bold;"|Chemestris | width="5%" style="background:aqua;"| |- | width="45%"|Ashley Johnson | width="50%” style="font-weight:bold;"|Gwen Tennyson | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="45%"|Yuri Lowenthal | width="50%” style="font-weight:bold;"|Ben Tennyson | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="45%"|Nolan North | width="50%” style="font-weight:bold;"|Slick | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="45%"|Kevin Michael Richardson | width="50%” style="font-weight:bold;"|Kruto | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="45%"|Marina Sirtis | width="50%” style="font-weight:bold;"|Viper | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="45%" rowspan=2|Fred Tatasciore | width="50%” style="font-weight:bold;"|Blitz | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="50%” style="font-weight:bold;"|Dillius | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="45%"|Michael T. Weiss | width="50%” style="font-weight:bold;"|Relgo | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| Trivia *In this episode, and throughout most of Season 1, Viper is incorrectly referred to as Dark Viper. This is corrected in Season 2. *Even though this is the first episode, it and the second part were released after the first seven episodes. *'Number 19': **The first scene takes place on February 19, 2012. **Three of the seven timestamps have 19 Questions Answered Questions *Where was Lucifer referring to when he said he knew a perfect place to do some tests? (Answer) Unanswered Questions *Where is the real Baren? Quotes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19